1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to point-to-point or point-to-multipoint wireless communications systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, system, and apparatus for retrieving well known or arbitrary data from one or more wireless devices that are members of a communication group, such as push-to-talk (PTT) communication group.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cellular wireless telecommunications, there have been several standards implemented regarding the creation and functionality of the communication infrastructure, such as EVDO, GSM, UMTS, and AMPS. One of the more recent standards is CDMA2000, where CDMA is an abbreviation for “code division multiple access.” CDMA2000 supports a Broadcast-Multicast Service (BCMCS), which allows optimization of the radio interface for delivery of BCMCS content stream(s) to one or more wireless communication devices in one or more regions of an cellular carrier's network. The CDMA2000 protocol allows for both voice and data to be transmitted to and from wireless communication devices and determines the appropriate resource allocation for communications, both to and from the wireless telecommunication device and the radio access network (RAN), and in between communication control devices, such as base stations, packet data serving nodes (PDSN), and broadcast serving nodes (BSN).
There exists a wireless telecommunication service that provides a quick one-to-one or one-to-many communication that is generically referred to as “Push-To-Talk” (PTT) capability. The specific PTT group of recipient devices for the communicating wireless device is commonly set up by the carrier. A PTT communication connection is typically initiated by a single button-push on the wireless device that activates a half-duplex link between the speaker and each member device of the group and once the button is released, the device can receive incoming PTT transmissions. In some arrangements, the PTT speaker will have the “floor” where no other group member can speak while the speaker had engaged the PTT button at his or her device. Once the speaker releases the PTT button, any other individual member of the group can engage their PTT button and they will have the floor.
PTT currently offers the ability to unilaterally send information and data to other members of a PTT group. To retrieve information, however, a request is sent to a device member of the PTT group, the target device, and the user of the target device must then take some action to respond with the requested information. This process is often accomplished by exchanging text messages. This requires an extra step by the user of the target device, which in turn lengthens the response time and delay for the requesting member. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and apparatus that allows the retrieval of information from a device that is a member of a PTT group without intervention on behalf of the target user Such a method and apparatus would allow the quick retrieval of information from members of a PTT group that would facilitate setting up and maintaining group communications. It is thus to the provision of such a method, system, and apparatus for retrieving well known or arbitrary data from one or more wireless devices that are members of a communication group that the present invention is primarily directed.